inuyashafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Episode 58
Der Miniaturgarten Teil 2 ist die 58. Episode aus dem Anime InuYasha. Handlung Inu Yasha war von Tōkajin sozusagen besiegt worden, das heißt, er ist jetzt der Gefangene des Eremiten. Gleichzeitig ist Kagome Higurashi mit den anderen im Miniaturgarten gefangen, doch sie kann sich genauso wie der Hanyō befreien. Allerdings müssen sie noch von dem Berg runter und der Eremit will das nicht einfach so zulassen... Detaillierte Handlung Nachdem Inu Yasha von Tōkajin in den Boden geschlagen worden war, wacht er nun wieder auf und ist von Ranken gefangen. Tōkajin erklärt ihm, dass der Baum Ninmenka gerne Halbdämonen als Dünger hat und Inu Yasha ja offensichtlich einer ist. Inu Yasha versucht, sich zu befreien, doch die Ranken mit Dornen daran halten ihn vortrefflich zurück. Dann sieht er Kagomes Gefäß für die Juwelensplitter auf dem Tisch stehen und fragt, wer der Besitzer war, doch Tōkajin sagt ganz ehrlich, dass er sie gefunden hat. Inu Yasha wirft ihm vor, dass er sie Kagome abgenommen hat - woraufhin der Tōkajin sich sofort auf die Suche macht, da der Dämonenbaum Mädchen auch sehr gerne als Dünger hat. Auf der Suche nach ihr kommt Tōkajin auf die Idee, dass sie im Miniaturgarten sein könnte. Dort haben Shippō und seine Freunde einen Plan zur Flucht entwickelt: Shippō zaubert einige Dynamitstangen, die er unter einem Felsen explodieren lässt, der daraufhin einen Berg herunterrollt, von Miroku mit seinem Kazaana beschleunigt wird und ein Loch in die Wand schlägt. Der Samurai sieht dem Treiben ungläubig zu und staunt nicht schlecht, als Miroku sein Kazaana einsetzt und schließlich die Wand zerstört. Dummerweise kommt der Eremit nun und entdeckt Kagome und greift sie aus dem Käfig, die anderen beiden verschwinden aus dem Loch. Tokajin ist ganz begeistert, aber Kagome hat kaum Angst und schimpft auf den Eremiten ein wegen Inu Yasha, doch dieser drückt sie einfach nur, bis sie bewusstlos wird. Dann verlässt er das Zimmer und Shippō und Miroku machen sich auf den Weg, zu tun, was sie auf geschrumpfte Art können. Inu Yasha geht es schlechter und schlechter als Tōkajin hereinkommt und Kagomes Schuluniform im Raum ablegt, die inzwischen wieder ihre normale Größe angenommen hat. Inu Yasha redet sofort auf den Eremiten ein, was er denn mit Kagome gemacht habe und dieser bemerkt, dass er wohl in Kagome verliebt bist. Inu Yasha strengt sich erneut an, die Ranken zu zerreißen und Miroku, der dem Eremiten gefolgt ist, tut mit seinem Kazaana nochmal das beste und somit kann er die Ranken zerreißen, wobei einige Steine den Eremiten treffen, der bewusstlos zu Boden fällt. Dann will er erstmal mit seinen beiden geschrumpften Freunden nach Kagome suchen. Die findet sich nach ihrer Bewusstlosigkeit vollkommen nackt in einem Bad voll grünen Sudes wieder, als Inu Yasha hereinkommt. Sie vergisst in der Freude, dass sie nichts anhat und eine Sekunde später drehen sich beide peinlich berührt um. Schließlich jedoch steigt sie aus der Wanne und fragt Inu Yasha, ob er in Ordnung ist. Er gibt ihr seinen roten Mantel, damit sie etwas zum Anziehen hat und fällt kurz darauf zu Boden. Kagome ist sehr traurig und beugt sich zu ihm hinunter, als sie bemerken muss, dass sie nicht mit dem Hanyō alleine ist; Shippō und Miroku sind ja auch noch da. Kagome bindet sich Inu Yashas Mantel um und dieser kommt wieder zu Bewusstsein, wenn auch schwer verletzt. Er selber will kämpfen, während Kagome einfach nur weg will, später erkennt sie jedoch selbst, dass Miroku und Shippō ja noch Normalgröße wiedererlangen müssen. Ohne Inu Yasha fliehen kommt für sie auch nicht in Frage und wie sie so an der Klippe beim Baum sitzen, spricht sie ein Pflanze mit dem Kopf eines alten Mannes. Dieser gibt Preis, dass er ein Eremit ist und Tōkajin in der Ausbildung hatte, doch der Abschluss der Ausbildung kam vom Dämonenbaum. Tōkajin fand eines Tages einen Juwelensplitter und war ihn unwissendermaßen hinter sich. Dabei traf er den Dämonenbaum, der dann sprechen konnte und ihm meinte, dass er ein Eremit werden könnte, wenn er seine Kopffrüchte äße, doch eigentlich wurde Tōkajin dadurch nur Sklave Ninmenkas. Der Meister meint, dass er eine Pflanze ist, damit er eines Tages das Rezept für die Bildung des Lebenselixiers liefern kann, das nämlich nur er weiß. Er wurde also von Tokajin überlistet, der daraufhin auch auf der Klippe als großer Steinmensch erscheint, der er wegen der zusätzlichen Juwelensplitter nun ist. Inu Yasha und Kagome wissen, dass sie machtlos gegen ihn sind, doch der alte Meister meint, dass sie ihn besiegen müssen. Tōkajin erklärt, dass er kein Mensch sein will, da die Menschen nur arbeiten und dann sterben, doch Kagome hält ihm eine Moralpredigt, dass er nicht besser ist. Er sieht nicht ein, dass er feige sein soll und wirft Ranken auf Kagome, sodass Inu Yasha sich dazwischenwirft und weitere Verwundungen erleiden muss. Dieser jedoch steht dann weider auf und meint, dass er auch die Schwäche der Menschen kennt, doch ein so erbärmliches Verhalten wie Tōkajin würde er nie an den Tag legen. Dann wirft er unvermittelt ein Fass voller Kopffrüchte auf den Eremiten und will ihm in der Verwirrung seine Splitter klauen, doch dieser ist zu schnell und schläft ihn mit seinen Steinfäusten zurück, wobei weitere Fässer zerschlagen werden. Auf einer Scherbe ist ein Tropfen der Nachbildung des Lebenselixiers und der Meister meint, Inu Yasha solle es trinken, da dadurch sein Verletzungen verschwinden würden, doch er lehnt ab, da er nicht so schlecht wie Tōkajin sein will. Kagome bewundert ihn dafür doch im folgenden Kampf zahlt Inu Yasha den Tribut indem er von Tōkajin sehr schnell zu Boden geworfen und gewürgt wird. Dann will sie einen Pfeil auf Tōkajin schießen und auch der alte Meister merkt, dass ihre magischen Pfeile etwas ausrichten könnten, doch ihr Bogen zerbricht. Tōkajin erkennt den Versuch, doch er weiß nicht, dass er nur knapp der Gefahr entronnen ist. Inu Yasha jedoch hilf sich schon selbst, indem er einer der Ranken einen Dorn abreißt und in Tokajin Auge stößt, sodass dieser von ihm ablässt. Der alte Eremit verwendet seine letzte Kraft darauf, sich in einen Bogen für Kagome zu verwandeln. Tōkajin hält Inu Yasha am Baum fest und Kagome steht hinter ihm. Sie sieht die Juwelensplitter durch dessen Rücken und kann dem wütenden Tōkajin die Juwelensplitter aus dem Bauch schießen, doch was zuerst keiner bemerkt: sie gehen stattdessen auf Ninmenka über. Tōkajin will sich nun jedoch in erster Linie an Kagome rächen, die seinen Steinkörper mit ihrem Schuss wieder in eine speckige Masse verwandelt hat und rennt auf sie zu, doch Inu Yasha kommt im letzten Moment und zusammen stürzen sie den Abgrund herunter. Der Eremit und der Hanyō fallen nun gemeinsam in den Abgrund und während ersterer meint, dass immerhin Inu Yasha den verdienten Tod bekäme, so denkt dieser nur daran, dass er Kagome mit seiner Aktion retten konnte. Der Dämonenbaum nutzt seine durch die Juwelensplitter erworbene Kraft und hält die beiden Fallenden mit seinen Ranken fest. Tōkajin denkt, er würde gerettet, doch in Wirklichkeit wird er dann von den Ranken eingewickelt, um zu Dünger zu werden. Nun umwickelt er auch Inu Yasha, der wegen seiner Menschenform noch nichts tun kann und genau in dem Moment, in dem die Sonne aufgeht, verschwindet er ganz in den Ranken. Dann jedoch erscheint ein Licht, die Ranken werden zerfetzt und heraus kommt Inu Yasha mit Tessaiga in der Hand. Er kann mit der Windnarbe leicht alle Ranken vernichten und fängt dann die Juwelensplitter auf, die der Baum als Verstärkung nach unten gebracht hatte. Shippō und Miroku haben nun Normalgröße zurückerlangt und schließen daraus, dass Tōkajin tot ist. Sie gehen davon aus, dass Inu Yasha dessen Schicksal wohl geteilt hat, doch Kagome will es zuerst nicht wahrhaben. Dann halten sie eine Andacht und Kagome meint, dass sie diese Schuld nicht ertragen wird und beleidigt Inu Yasha in ihrer Trauer als Idioten. In diesem Moment erscheint der Hanyō selber und eröffnet, dass er noch am Leben ist und eine Diskussion zwischen ihm und Miroku entsteht, ob er ein Idiot ist oder nicht, während Kagome noch an der Klippe sitzt und glücklich ist, dass er noch lebt. Schlussendlich endet jedoch auch ihre Intervention in einem "Streit", ob sie weint oder nicht und sie beendet es mit einem 'Mach Platz!'. Soundtracks #Evil Spirits Desiring the Sacred Jewel (ab 1:07) #Title Card Theme #Attack #Fight to Death #Inu Yasha Transformed #From the Sealed Well to the Feudal Age (ab 1:08) #? #Evil Spirits Desiring the Sacred Jewel #Hell Bug, Saimyousho #Fang Sword, Tessaiga #Narakus Treachery (ab 0:10) #Inu Yasha Transformed (ab 0:48) #On a Trip of Destiny #Sit Down! #Half Demon, Inu Yasha Kategorie:Episoden